


現パロ

by keika99



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keika99/pseuds/keika99
Summary: 短い+六本木要素があります。(六ビジュとビジュアル系とは関係がありません。)





	現パロ

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic to practice my Japanese :D

車を地下に泊め、シオンとアルバは慣れた道を歩いて、六本木ヒルズのドアから出た。  
その瞬間。  
「アルバさん、帰ろっか。」と言いつつ身の向きを変えたシオンを、アルバが必死にその腰を抱いて引き止めた。  
「待って待って、シオン！」  
「なんだよ、アルバさん。」魔法のようにシオンがバットをどこから取り出して迷いもなくアルバの腹を一生懸命打った。  
「うぐぅ……ひ……どい……なん……で……」  
地に倒れて呻いているアルバを凝視して、シオンの口角は楽しそうに上がった。  
「な……に……その他人の苦しみを糧とする顔……だから……ルキの頼みに応えようと言ったのはおまえじゃないか……」呼吸を整えながら、アルバは疲れたようにふわふわと立ち上がった。  
「分かったよ。ほら、早く行かないと観覧台が登れなくなっちゃうよ、アバラマーン。」  
「誰がアバラマンだよ！って、引き伸ばすなよ！」  
涙目をして後をついているアルバを見て、シオンは満足しそうに3階のチケット売り場へと向かった。

ーー

光彩陸離の夜景の中、一番目立っているのはやはり東京タワーだった。それはまた、ルキの「頼み」の一部である。  
ある日、自称魔王の幼女ルキが、アルバの家の外で現れた。  
「アルバさんとロスさんみたいに立派な大人になりたい！だからアルバさんに頼んで異世界移動の魔法を教えてもらったよ！旅をして成長していきたい！」と、なぜか自慢そうに意味の分からないことを言いながら、ルキはアルバに向かって「泊めさせてもらっていい？」と無邪気で期待しそうな目差しで聞いた。  
常識人のアルバはもちろん半信半疑の態度だったが、ルキに住所と両親の電話番号を尋ねようとしても、「魔界」、「電話番号。。ってなに？」のように、童話みたいな答えしか返ってこない。仕方なく、アルバはどうも自分を知っているようなルキへ、泊まることを許可した。同時に警察にルキの両親を探すようにと頼み、毎日警察署ヘ電話をかけ、情報を確認するようになった。  
おかしなことに、隣人であり、よくアルバの家に遊びに来るシオンはあっさりとその変化を受け入れた。  
あれから二週間後の土曜日の朝、ルキがリビングのソファに座って、テレビを見ながらノートに変な文字を書き込んでいる時。  
「アルバさん、東京タワーの写真を撮ってきてくれない？」  
「いいよ。」次の瞬間に、遊びに来たシオンが答えた。  
……  
「ちょっと待って、勝手に他人に代わって答えないでよ！てか、ルキはなんで東京タワーの写真を撮ってもらいたいの？ネットの写真でだめ？」ようやく状況に追いついた常識人アルバがツッコミを入れ始めた。  
それを聞いて、シオンは「ああ……」と仕方なさそうに嘆いた。  
「うるさいな。ゴミ山さん。引き受けた頼みはちゃんと完成してよ。」  
「ゴミ山ってなに？！後引き受けたのはおまえだよおまえ！」  
アルバの家にいる二人は今日も通常運転だった。

ーー

ひたすら写真を撮っているアルバを見て、シオンは容赦なく「あれ、アルバさんって本当に景色のきれいさを理解できないね~」と嘲笑した。  
「うるさいよ……ルキのヤツも……なんで高いところじゃないとだめなの……」  
六本木ヒルズの屋上に立ち、強い風に堪えながら、二人は遠くで輝いている東京タワーを眺めた。


End file.
